You're my only exception
by KokoroHana
Summary: After the happenings of ch. 46, Yuu and Mika have a little talk.


It was late in the afternoon and the sun was slowly going down, leaving the sky in a beautiful shade of red as the day was drawing to an end. For once it was peaceful in the village Yuu and the others used as a hideout from the army and the vampires without any attacks from the four horseman of John. But nevertheless…there was still an odd atmosphere lingering around them. It has only been a few hours since Ferid and Crowley had left that village again after all. After they gave them the information about Guren's whereabouts and giving them the 'medicine', like Ferid called it, to prevent the demon inside Yuu from swallowing him whole, they disappeared as fast as they came.

But even though Ferid injected Yuu the so called medicine, he still turned into a demon right after he woke up again. Since no one expected this to happen so soon after he already turned into a demon once when Ferid provoked him earlier, it was quite difficult to restrain him. Only Mika was able to keep up with him so the others could chain him up in the shed.

This happened almost two hours ago. Wanting to check how he was doing, Mika went into the shed. As he entered, Yuu was greeting him with one of his usual smiles.

"Good morning, Mika."

He said cheerfully.

"…It's almost evening, Yuu-Chan…"

Mika replied with a sigh.

"Oh, then good evening."

Hearing that, Mika only shook his head before coming closer and kneeling right before him.

"I…guess I did it again, huh?"

"Yeah. But this time you turned back a little bit faster than yesterday…It seems like Ferid didn't lie after all…"

He said, releasing the chains from his wrists.

"Speaking of which…where is that bastard?"

"He's already gone. He and Crowley Eusford went back to wherever they came from."

"What did they want here anyway? They gave us this medicine so I won't turn into a demon anymore but…Was that really the only reason? I mean…"

He gritted his teeth before he said:

"He had Akane's head with him…"

"…"

" _I just wanted to tell you the way to revive your cute Akane-Chan."_

… _He's lying. It's definite some sort of trap to use the power of the Seraph of the end…He's trying to use us…If I tell Yuu-Chan what he said, I'm sure he's going to play right into his hands…I can't let that happen._

 _Akane is dead…just like the others…they'll never coming back…because of me. Because of my stupidity._

 _I won't make that mistake again. This time I won't be so naïve. I won't let that bastard play with us like that ever again. Even if it means that I have to hide something from Yuu-Chan…but if it's to protect him I would do anything._

"He only wanted to provoke you, that's all. Ferid loves these kind of sick jokes. He wanted to make you angry enough so you'll turn into a demon to prove that this medicine works."

"…Sick bastard…"

Yuu muttered.

"Indeed. I hope he never shows his face in front of us ever again."

"…"

Seeing the sad expression on Yuu's face, Mika wanted to cheer him up a little bit and said:

"…While…you were unconscious…Ferid told us something about this Guren guy…"

"Really?!"

Yuu asked, his eyes shimmering with a glint of hope.

"Yeah, it seems like he's currently on his way to Shinjuku."

"Shinjuku, huh? So at least he's alive…Did he say something else?"

Yuu asked full of expectation but Mika shook his head.

"This was all he told us."

"…"

Looking at his thoughtful expression, Mika knew what he was thinking about.

"You want to save him, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't rush things."

He warned.

"As long as we don't know if that medicine really works…we better stay here. If we go there right now and you'll turn into a demon again…no one of us will survive. It would be suicide."

"…Yeah, you're probably right…"

Yuu said, earning a surprised gaze from his friend.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I…didn't expect you to be so rational…Usually you're stubborn like hell."

"Well…I just understand your point. If I turn into a demon on the battlefield I won't be useful to anyone. Whether it be you, my friends or Guren…so I guess waiting is the best option. Knowing he hasn't kicked the bucket yet is enough for me at the moment."

Mika still looked at him in surprise for a moment before he asked:

"Has this medicine…by any chance…restored some of your brain cells?"

"Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just saying that I actually expected you to be way more stubborn about that. I thought you would want to save him right here right now without listening to anything I say to you…"

"Well, I-"

"And we thought about chaining you up again if you'll complain."

"What?!"

"Otherwise you would had run straight into your death. How unfortunate that we're going to miss the opportunity to endure your wailing to set you free every day."

He said in a sarcastic sounding voice and with a grin on his face.

"Tsk!"

Yuu clicked his tongue, turning his head to the side.

 _As if I would be that stubborn! I know when's better to wait than to rush…I'm not a kid anymore! I know it wouldn't do any good if I got into a fight in that condition…that we have to wait until we can finally save that idiot Guren from himself. I know that. And I also know that-_

From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Mika was staring at him. When he turned his head around again, he noticed that he was looking at him with a sad expression.

"…Mika?"

"…"

"What is it?"

Mika didn't respond nor did he look him directly into his eyes, he was looking at something else.

It took Yuu a few seconds to realize that his eyes were fixated on his neck…on the spot where Ferid bit him a few hours ago.

"Oh, that, huh?"

He remarked, bringing his hand to his neck, placing it over the bite wounds.

"It doesn't hurt, don't worry."

"…"

"It just…stings a little bit, that's all. It's really no big deal so…"

He trailed off as Mika suddenly grabbed his hand and slowly removed it from his neck before he drew nearer to him. Closing his eyes, he brought his mouth to his neck until he was only inches apart from it, so that his lips were slightly brushing against his skin.

They remained like this for a few seconds, until Yuu felt something wet tracing his neck and realized…that Mika was licking him. The sensation of his tongue slowly guiding over the bite marks over and over again, like an animal treating a wound, send shivers down Yuu's spine and caused him to tense up.

After a moment of silence, Mika opened his eyes and pulled back again, letting go of his hand he was still holding until that moment.

"…What…was that for?"

Yuu asked, looking at him with a visible blush on his face.

"…It heals better like this…"

He replied, averting his gaze, also with a faint blush on his face.

"…Oh...um…thanks…"

Yuu said, nervously looking to the side, trying to hide his embarrassment.

… _Now that I think about it…the stinging has stopped…Because of that, huh? I really didn't know that vampires are capable of something like that…_

Feeling Mika's gaze on him again, he shifted his gaze back to him.

"…What?"

Yuu asked, irritated by his staring.

"…You didn't resist…"

He stated quietly with a sceptical expression on his face.

"Why should I?"

"You didn't know what I was up to…"

"And?"

"What if I hadn't been myself and wanted to drink your blood?"

"Then I wouldn't had resist either."

Hearing that, Mika was caught off guard and before he could say anything, Yuu added:

"If you need blood, I don't mind giving it to you. You can have it whenever you want. Whether you ask for it or not, I won't resist."

"…You shouldn't be so careless, you know that?"

"Why not?"

Yuu asked, tilting his head in confusion and earning an exasperated sigh from Mika.

"It's dangerous!"

"Because?"

"Because you can't be absolutely sure that I'll be able to control myself forever and don't drink too much one day!"

Yuu looked at him for a short moment in astonishment before a smirk appeared on his face and he said:

"…So…my bloods that tasty, huh?"

Hearing that comment made Mika blush like crazy.

"N-nonsense, that's not what I meant! And besides, your blood tastes gross! I'm glad I don't have to drink it every day! Otherwise I would probably get sick and die from it one day!"

He said angrily, trying to hide his embarrassment and the fact that he actually didn't thought of Yuu's blood as 'gross' at all. If anything, it was the complete opposite. He hated to admit it but his blood really was tasty. Maybe even the tastiest thing he ever drank in his life. But he would never tell that anyone and especially not Yuu. It only proved that he turned into a real vampire now. He hated himself for thinking like that and above all, it made him feel even more like a monster.

"…Anyway."

He said after his face had a somewhat normal colour again and he calmed down a bit.

"What I tried to say is that if my vampire instincts kick in then I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself and…"

He stopped for a few seconds before he added in a sad and quiet voice:

"…If I lose control and drink too much…it could kill you."

Yuu flashed him a little smile as a response and replied:

"Don't worry so much. That won't happen."

"But-"

"Mika."

He interrupted him.

"You've drank my blood for the past three months and not a single time did you overdo it. I didn't even feel dizzy or something like that."

"…"

"…I rather had the feeling you were holding yourself back…and that you didn't drink enough."

Looking at his worried expression when he said that for a moment, Mika averted his gaze.

"…I…only drink enough to stay alive. It's not necessary to drink more than that…"

Yuu gave a sigh.

"You're really stubborn."

"And you're way too careless."

He replied, looking at him again.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down in front of a vampire like that. You should be more cautious…"

Mika said with a serious expression, looking into his eyes for a short moment until his gaze fell on his neck again.

"…It hurt, didn't it? When…Ferid bit you…"

He asked quietly with a hurt and at the same time guilty expression.

"…Yeah…"

Yuu admitted, remembering that moment.

"And to be honest…it felt pretty disgusting…"

"…See?"

Mika asked with a sad smile.

"One more reason to not let your guard down and-"

"But not with you."

He interrupted him, earning a look of surprise from Mika.

"Huh?"

"It's different when you drink my blood. It doesn't feel bad at all. It rather feels…how should I say…kinda nice, I guess? It's a pleasant feeling. And it also doesn't hurt. Okay, maybe a little bit at the beginning but not that much that I would say it's painful. Not at all. You never hurt me even once. You're always really gentle when you drink my blood and-"

Suddenly Mika put his hands over his mouth, preventing him from saying anything more. Yuu could see that his face was even redder than his eyes at that moment.

"I got it, okay?! So shut up already!"

Mika said, embarrassed from his words.

"…Mhm…"

Yuu hummed in a muffled voice. Hearing that Mika removed his hands from his mouth again before he nervously averted his gaze, still with a bright red face.

"Seriously, that's not reason enough to let a vampire drink your blood so easily!"

"I never said it's because of that."

"Huh?"

He looked at him again in surprise as he heard that.

"Even if it would feel disgusting and hurt like hell…I would still let you drink my blood."

"…Then why…?"

He asked in disbelief.

"…Because it's you."

Yuu replied, looking into his eyes.

"…"

"I would never let another vampire drink my blood and I would also never let my guard down in front of any other vampire."

"…"

"…I'm only doing it because it's you.

"…"

"You're the only exception."

Feeling the heat rising to his cheeks again after hearing that, Mika averted his gaze once again.

"…And…what if I…become like the other vampires one day? If I…do something terrible and nothing of the 'me' you know will be left?"

He asked quietly.

"I don't think that it'll ever happen. You'll never be like them."

"And how can you be so sure about that?"

"I just know."

Hearing that, Mika gave a small laugh before muttering:

"…That's stupid…You can never be absolutely sure that someone won't change into something else one day. Everyone changes. No matter if vampire or human…"

"Then…Can I ask you something?"

Yuu asked with a smile on his face.

"Hm?"

"What do you think of humans?"

"You know the answer."

"Well, I guess I forgot~"

He said in a sarcastic voice, earning an exasperated sigh from Mika.

"…They're greedy. All they ever want is power. Power over other humans…the world…everything. And they would do everything to have it. Even if it means to kill their own kind or lead the world into its demise. They don't care about anything or anyone else."

"Am I the same?"

"No."

Mika said promptly, looking at him again.

"You're not like that."

"So…I'm an exception?"

"Of course…"

"And how do you know that? I'm also human. How can you be so sure that I won't become like the other humans one day?"

"…I…just know. I know you. You would never become like them…"

"And if I change? What if I become as greedy as them one day and don't care about anything else than power?"

"…"

" 'Everyone changes. No matter if vampire or human.' right?"

"…"

"What you think of me isn't any different than how I think of you. It's exactly the same."

"…"

"There's no way…you'll ever become like them, Mika."

"…Even if…you still should act more cautious around me…"

"I won't."

"You should."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"That's not reason enough."

"I know you won't hurt me."

"That's not reason enough!"

"Because it's you."

"I said that's not-"

He stopped midway as Yuu suddenly closed his eyes and leaned in, leaning his forehead against his. Mika tensed up at that sudden closeness and after looking at him for a few seconds in surprise he averted his gaze with a faint blush on his face.

They remained like this in silence for almost two minutes. Feeling Yuu's breath on his face from time to time, Mika got more and more nervous with each passing second.

… _How long does he want to stay like this? It's making me nervous when he's so close…_

Suddenly he could hear Yuu giving a small laugh.

"You don't resist?"

He asked with a smile on his face.

"…No…"

He replied quietly.

"Why not?"

"…Don't have a reason to…"

"Because it's me?"

"…Yeah…"

Mika whispered, still not looking at him. Hearing his response made Yuu smile even more.

"See? It's the same with me."

"…"

"No matter what…I won't resist…because it's you. Even if you would lose control and push me against a wall or pin me on the ground…I won't resist."

"…Even…if I were about to kill you?"

"I know you won't do it. That you would stop yourself from doing it, even if it's at the last second."

"…"

"And even if…my whole life belongs to you anyway."

"…Why's that?"

"Because you're the one who gave it to me. Without you…I would have died many years ago. The moment my parents abandoned me…I basically died. I had nothing to live for in this world anymore. But you gave me something to live for…Only because of you I could smile and laugh…I could be happy…and I could have a family for the first time in my life."

"…"

"So…if it's my life you want…you can have it. It belongs to you…since the first time we met."

"…"

"I trust you, Mika. You would never hurt me in any way, no matter what…and no matter what…I won't resist or push you away…as long as it's you."

Yuu whispered. Mika shifted his gaze back to him again as he heard that and looked at him for a few seconds before he pulled back. Feeling that, Yuu opened his eyes again.

They looked into each other's eyes for a short moment and before Yuu could say anything, Mika slowly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging him and exhaling deeply. Even though he was slightly taken aback by this sudden action at first, Yuu hugged him back.

They silently remained like this for a short while, until Yuu felt how Mika's grip around his shoulders loosened. Assuming this was enough, he let go of him before Mika pulled back again. He looked into his emerald eyes for a few seconds until his gaze accidently fell once again on his neck.

Noticing that, Yuu gave him a warm smile.

"Go ahead."

He said while he closed his eyes.

"Take as much as you want."

Mika looked at him for a short moment, seeing that he was more than willing to give his blood…even his life to him…and even though he really didn't need to drink blood at that moment…he slowly drew nearer to him, bringing his mouth once again to his neck, this time, however, not to the side Ferid had bitten him.

He stopped as he was only a few inches apart from it and remained like this for a moment…but even though Yuu could feel his warm breath lingering on his neck, he didn't move nor said anything.

"…"

… _He really doesn't resist…I could probably stay the whole night like this and he still wouldn't do anything against it…Even if I would drink him dry…he wouldn't resist…not a single time…_

" _I trust you, Mika."_

… _You trust me so much…that you would even put your life on the line…even though I…could kill you…_

" _My whole life belongs to you anyway."_

… _You're offering me your life…Even though…it's the most precious thing one can have…you still…want to give it to me. And I can't even give you something in return that has the same value…because my life means nothing to me._

 _Because the most precious thing for me…is you._

… _So I'll…give you something else. Something…that I only give to you…and nobody else. Something…that's even precious to a vampire like me…_

With a slight blush slowly starting to colour his cheeks, Mika closed his eyes and slightly pressed his lips against the skin on his neck, feeling Yuu's pulse beneath his lips.

After a few seconds he pulled back while Yuu opened his eyes again.

"…Don't you need blood?"

"No. I can last without it a little while longer."

"…Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He replied quietly, giving him such a warm smile, Yuu never saw on him before. Not giving a second thought to that, he brought his hand to his neck, touching the spot Mika had kissed him and asked:

"…Hey…that just now…Was that also…a vampire thing?"

"…No, it wasn't…"

He said, looking to the side with a faint blush on his face.

"…And…what was it?"

"…Not telling."

Mika said, standing up and heading toward the door that lead out of the shed.

"Huh? H-hey, Wait!"

Yuu called out, standing up as well and rushing after him.

They both left the shed, stepping out into the village they were living in for three whole months now and breathing some fresh air for the first time since Mika had freed him from the chains. The sun had almost disappeared, giving way for the night to approach.

"That's unfair, Mika! Come on, tell me."

Yuu begged as he caught up with him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Not gonna tell."

"Mika."

He whined, wanting to know why Mika didn't want to tell him anything.

"Come on, I want to know."

"No."

"…"

Suddenly Mika couldn't hear footsteps following him anymore. He stopped walking and turned around. Seeing that Yuu was looking at him with a pouting expression, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Irritated by his sudden reaction, Yuu only stared at him in silence.

"You're…really funny…Yuu-Chan."

He managed to say, after slowly recovering from his laughing fit.

"…I didn't intend to be funny…"

Yuu deadpanned.

"Yeah, I know."

Mika replied, placing a hand on top of Yuu's head, ruffling his hair.

"H-hey, what-"

He began, but stopped midway as Mika smiled at him the same way he had in the shed. That warm smile Yuu never saw on him before.

Looking into his emerald eyes for a few seconds, Mika said:

"…Take good care of it, okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean with-"

"Hey, idiot Yuu!"

They suddenly heard someone yelling. Turning around to where the voice came from, Mika pulled his hand back again.

"If you're awake then how about helping us a little?!"

Kimizuki said angrily when he reached them.

"Helping? With what?"

Yuu asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Are you kidding me or has that medicine swallow even more of your brain cells?!"

"Huh?! What did you say just now?!"

Seeing the two of them bickering like that and noticing that the others were also on their way to them with joyful expressions of seeing Yuu awake, Mika smiled and slowly walked away.

"Hey, Mika. Where are you going?"

Yuu called after him, interrupting his little argument bicker with Kimizuki.

"I'm going to take a walk. Don't worry, I just need to clean my head a bit."

Mika said without turning around and waving at him.

Both of them looked after him as he slowly walked away.

"He really likes to have his time alone, huh?"

Kimizuki stated. Noticing that Yuu was holding a hand on his neck, he asked, looking at him:

"Hey, everything's alright?"

"…Huh? Oh, yeah. It's no big deal. My neck…just feels a little bit hot."

"Is it because that vampire bit you earlier?"

"No, it already healed and besides…he bit me on the other side."

"Huh? Then why's it feeling hot on that side?"

"…"

Remembering the sensation of Mika's lips on his neck, he said with one of his usual carefree smiles on his face:

"Don't have a clue."

* * *

 **Note: So, what do you think it was that Mika gave to Yuu? PS. It's not a hickey xD  
**


End file.
